


he sees something alive in her

by karanguni



Series: Nasdack [5]
Category: FFVII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Drabble, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Elena/Tseng, he's full of wishful thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he sees something alive in her

He wants her to be something less young and less alive. Tseng looks at Elena and sees something unbroken; oh, he sees something alive in her. It makes him smile, which makes her flick her eyes to his lips, which makes him laugh, which makes her roll her eyes, point at Rufus' office, walk off in her Ferragamo pumps (bought with Bunansa money). They fucked her once, though not as roughly as that phrase gives: him and Rufus, in an attempt, one of Tseng's many attempts. He's full of wishful thinking, wondering at their likeness; she's blond, he's blonde, she's young, he's young, she's brave, and so is Rufus, but she's got more courage in her than Rufus will ever have, and more potential. Elena's not as smart, not as wealthy, not as tactical, not as political, not as interesting, but Tseng'll be the one to laugh if Rufus ever thinks to pity her. What does Rufus have behind him but burned bridges and bloodlines? Tseng's responsible, though not guilty, for some of Rufus' history, which is vast as it is complex as it is captivating as the man it keeps captive.

She's not him. Or he's not her. Were that he ever will be.


End file.
